Gardevoir is from Romeo and Juliet!? - The Dex! Episode 51!
|image=51.jpg|Epnumber=51|airdate=Mar 4, 2014|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy|previous=Diggersby|next=Omastar}} Gardevoir is from Romeo and Juliet!? - The Dex! Episode 51! is the fifty-first episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Fairy Tale Girl Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Embrace Pokémon, Gardevoir! It aired on March 4th, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, we tackle Kirlia's OTHER evolution, Gardevoir, and you'll be surprised at it's origin!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Due to Gardevoir's feminine, humanoid figure, a lot of NSFW artwork exists for this Pokémon. ** However, as discussed previously, Pokémon and Humans were at one point one and the same. * Despite the feminine appearance with the slender legs and billowing gown, the gender ratio is actually 50:50. ** Its Japanese name also translates to "Sir Knight", which is pretty masculine. * Its Pokédex entries always mention that it uses its ability to see the future to protect its Trainer with its life, which is very chivalrous. * The name "Gardevoir" comes from the two French words "Garde" and "Devoir", which translate to "Guard" and "Duty" respectively. Pokémon Culture Shock! * The red object in Gardevoir's chest is its heart. Upon Mega Evolution, the heart opens, causing a huge influx of Psychic energy. * The whole line has a dancing theme as well, with Ralts sounding like Waltz, and Kirlia being based off of a ballerina. ** Gardevoir is the principle dancer. These dancers can be male or female, and lead all the other dancers. ** Mega Gardevoir's dress is that of a beautiful ballgown. ** The spiky protrusions on both Gardevoir and Mega Gardevoir's face resembles a masquerade mask. * Now consider "The Dance of the Knights", which comes from the ballet version of Romeo and Juliet, by Sergei Prokofiev. ** This dance happens during the masquerade ball, featuring montagues and capulets in an emotionally charged dance where Romeo and Juliet meet for the first time. * Gardevoir and Gallade represent Romeo and Juliet. ** Shakespeare plays were played entirely by men, accounting for the 50% of Gardevoir that are male. Battle Strategy ' Lead ' * Item: Choice Scarf * Ability: Telepathy * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack) * EVs: 252 SpA / 252 Spe / 4 HP * Moves: ** Moonblast ** Psyshock ** Destiny Bond ** Trick * Moonblast and Psyshock are great STABs, while also threatening on both the Physical and Special side. * Destiny Bond is a good last ditch move to take out a foe with you. * Trick can give your opponent your Choice Scarf. Use it on tricky support Pokémon. Mega Sweeper ''' * '''Item: Gardevoirite * Ability: Telepathy → * Nature: Timid (+Speed, -Attack) * EVs: 252 SpA / 252 Spe / 4 HP * Moves: ** Hyper Voice ** Psyshock ** Shadow Ball ** Will-O-Wisp * Hyper Voice does huge damage, getting the Pixilate Boost and hitting through Substitute. * Use Shadow Ball for coverage, and Will-O-Wisp against threatening Steel-types. 'Random Thoughts' * Mega Gardevoir has excellent Special Bulk. Using Substitute + Wish makes it a great wall. * You can also use Protect instead to conserve HP and scout moves. Gallery 51.jpg Gardevoir Intro.JPG|Title Card Gardevoir.JPG|Pokémon Info Card Gardevoir Battle 1.JPG|Battle Set 1 Gardevoir Battle 2.JPG|Battle Set 2 Gardevoir End.JPG|End Card Pokemon Culture Shock! - Gardevoir.JPG|Ridiculous Segment Battle Strategy.png|Battle Strategy Gardevoir Category:Gardevoir Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon Culture Shock! Category:Mega Stone Category:Telepathy Category:Pixilate Category:Hyper Voice Category:Moonblast Category:Psyshock Category:Trick Category:Shadow Ball Category:Substitute Category:Will-O-Wisp Category:Protect Category:Wish Category:Destiny Bond